finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Greataxe
.]] Greataxe is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a weak axe with no particular special abilities. Appearances Final Fantasy Great Axe is a low-ranked axe that can be used by the Fighter, Knight, and Ninja classes. It provides 16 Attack and 5 Accuracy, and can be bought in Pravoka for 450 gil. Final Fantasy XI Greataxes are a particular type of weapon classified as being a two-handed axe. These weapons are most commonly used by Warriors, although Dark Knights sometimes use them as well. The Greataxe is also a level 12 weapon usable by Warriors and Dark Knights. It has a delay of 504, and has a damage rating of 30. Final Fantasy XII }} Greataxe is a high-ranked axe that requires 35 LP and the Axes & Hammers 5 license to wield. It costs 15,500 gil to buy, and provides 101 Attack and 6 Evade. It can only be purchased in Balfonheim Port. Like all axes it has 2.39s charge, and 1.2s action time, making it average what it comes to attack speed. In the Zodiac versions, it provides 110 Attack, 6 Evade, 29 CT, 6% combo rate, and requires the Axes & Hammers 6 license for 65 LP. It can be bought at Balfonheim Port for 12,000 gil, found as a treasure in Ridorana Cataract (Colosseum), dropped by Gemhorn (3% chance), or poached from Reavers (rare) in Trial Mode (Stage 49). It can be equipped by the Foebreaker class. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Greataxe is the second strongest axe, being bested by Golden Axe. It provides 46 Attack and teaches Doublehand to Vikings for 250 AP, and can be bought for 4,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Gemsteel, Cockatrice Skin, and Gimble Stalk. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Great Ax is a mid-ranked axe that any race can use. It provides 71 attack at level 1 and 148 attack at level 30, and has one empty slot. It can be created for 420 gil by using Iron x5, Yew Branch x2, and Bone x2 on Hard or Very Hard mode. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Great Ax makes a Guard Stone 2, level 10-19 makes a Draconium, and level 20-30 makes a Guard Stone 5. Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Greataxe grants +9 to Attack. It can be equipped by Berserker and Viking. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Great Axe is an Axe can be bought for 1,800 gil at Village of Kol, Felicitas Town, and Town of Amore, crafted using 360 gil, x12 Silver Ores, and x3 Lumbers, and found in Lost Village of Marlo. It provides 32 ATK. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Great Axe appears as an 2-handed axe within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 28 Weapon Atk, 12 Durability, +1 Defense, -1 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Only Masuda Koji can equip this weapon. Gallery Great Axe FFI Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy. FF1-NES-Great.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-GreatAxe.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS/GBA). Great Axe.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFXI Great Axe 1B.png|''Final Fantasy XI. Great axe FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. EoT Great Ax.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFD Greataxe.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Greataxe Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Greataxe R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFI. FFAB Greataxe R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFI. FFAB Greataxe SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Greataxe SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. Greataxe ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Greataxe FFIII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFBE Greataxe.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Great Axe.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Axes